la princesa y el dragón
by Yui dragneel
Summary: Lucy se encuentra a un chico extraño que le dice que esta en peligro de muerte por culpa de su padre. Esta se escapa con el chico y llega a una Isla la cual se da cuenta que ella es la princesa de aquella isla llena de criaturas mágicas. (100% Nalu) mundo alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGON**

**Capitulo 1 **

* * *

Los países Golgun y Fioreo habían vivido en guerra durante más de cincuenta año por diferencia de cultura y religiones, el rey de fioreo quería acabar con la guerra ya que en el reino vecino había mucho comercio lo cual beneficiaria al suyo, así que decidió hacer un trato con el rey del otro país para llegar a un acuerdo que beneficiara a los dos reinos decidiendo que casarían a sus hijos mayores como forma de firmar el pacto entre los dos.

Al sur del país Earthlan, en la ciudad de Marlon vivía una joven de alta sociedad muy linda y hermosa para aquellos que la vieran, esa joven se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia princesa del reino y vivía con su madre Layla Heartfilia. La princesa estaba sentada en el balcón de su cuarto pensando en muchas cosas, ella vivía en Marlon con su madre por que la guerra entre los reinos había llegado a Crous la cual era la capital y su padre decidió mandarla a Marlon por seguridad.

-La ciudad de la tranquilidad Marlon – Dijo con un tono aburrido, ella no le gustaba estar encerrada en un castillo con miles de sirvientes con los cuales su madre no le permitía hablar.

-es muy linda la vista desde aquí no lo crees hija mía – La aludida volteo a ver a su madre quien entraba con una caja en sus manos – si te preguntas por esto es un regalo de parte del príncipe de Golgun – la princesa estaba confundida, esos regalo los hacían cuando alguien estaba comprometido con otra persona.

-Madre y que trae el interior del regalo – quiso saber qué era eso así que su madre le dio el regalo y ella lo abrió sin pensarlo.

-Oh que bonito hija, se nota que es muy cara y perfecto para ti – Lucy cogió un vestido de color rosado pálido con un escote con boleros, una rosa en la mitad y dos moños al cada lado en los brazos, manga larga finalizando en forma de bolero, en la parte inferior el vestido se partía a la mitad dejando ver otra tela de color rosado un poco más fuerte que le llegaba hasta los pies y unos tacones del mismo color que el vestido con rosas a los lados de cada uno – Enserio sí que es lindo hija, ve a probártelo para que salgamos a caminar para salir de este encierro.

Lucy solo asintió aun asombrada por el hermoso vestido que le habían regalado así que llamo a dos de las sirvientas para que la ayudaran a cambiarse. Después de un tiempo la princesa sale con su madre a dar un paseo por la ciudad siendo saludadas por todo aquellos que las ven, Lucy solo asentía con la cabeza y sonreía. Llegando al centro de la ciudad la princesa choca con un misterioso chico de pelo rosado y vestido con una camisa negra pegada a su puerto, pantalones y botas de batalla del mismo color de la camisa y un abrigo negro con detalles de llamas, el solo se disculpa haciendo una reverencia hacia la princesa que solo sonrió.

-Así que es ella la chica la cual tengo que llevarme – pensó el peli-rosado con una mirada divertida – espero que Gray halla atenido razón con este plan.

-Tranquilo flama, el plan va a salir bien con un poco de dificulta, pero va a salir bien – dijo un gato de color rojo que salía de su abrigo

-Si lo dices tú Happy – siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque que estaba al dalo del castillo.

Mientras la princesa volvía al castillo vio que el cielo se nublaba cada vez más, su madre había vuelto hace ya un rato al castillo dejándola a ella sola con un guardia. Ella camino un rato en el pequeño bosque dejando al guardia en la entrada de aquel

-Te demoraste más de lo que debías – dijo un joven bajando de la rama de un árbol – pensé que no vendrías y ahora tengo que pedir disculpas por dudar.

-Y tú quién eres? – pregunto la princesa sorprendida por aquel joven.

-Disculpa por mi falta de cortesía – Hizo una especie de reverencia y llamo al gato – me llamo Natsu Dragneel y este es mi amigo Happy– el gato solo asintió.

-Y que quieren de mi – la princesa estaba muy asustada pensaba en lo peor, pensó que ellos eran asesinos mandados por el rey de Golgun.

-Que más voy a querer? – Dijo de manera sarcástica acercándose a la joven – vengo por ti, estas en peligro

-Que estoy en peligro? ¿Pero de que estoy en peligro? – estaba confundida por lo que el joven le había dicho.

-Pues estas en peligro por culpa de tu padre – el joven ya se estaba saliendo de sus casillas – ahora ve y prepárate que nos vamos.

-Yo no me voy con nadie a ningún lado si no es con mis guardias para que me cuiden – comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba el guardia – me voy no quiero hablar con alguien como tú.

-Lucy Heartfilia princesa del reino de fioreo, Hija de Jude Heartfilia y Layla Heartfilia tienes que venir conmigo por estar en peligro de muerte por parte del rey del vecino país – dijo mientras cogía la muñeca de la princesa.

La princesa queda anonada por lo que decía el joven, el cómo iba a saber el nombre de ella si no se lo había dicho en ningún momento.

-Si quieres saber por qué se me tu nombre y todo de ti y de tu familia ven conmigo – le soltó el brazo y le extendió la mano.

-y que pasara con mi familia – la princesa no sabía que decir en esa situación – ellos solo me tienen a mí y a nadie más, ellos no van a soportar otra perdida.

-Ven conmigo y te resolveremos las dudas que tienes – su tono cambio a uno suave y tierno - no te pasara nada. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que aquel joven era con el que choco en la mañana, él se dio cuenta de eso y prefirió no decir nada para que ella se diera cuenta sola.

-Está bien pero me esperas en la entrada de este bosque – dijo la joven dándole la mano, el solo asintió y cada uno se fue por su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

**LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGON**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Cuando llego al castillo se fue a su cuarto para arreglar todo y cuando termino e iba a salir fue interrumpida por su madre quien llego con un joven muy elegante, Traía puesto unos pantalones azules oscuros y unos zapatos negros, la camisa era elegante de un color salmón, el joven se acercó a ella cogiendo su mano y dándole un beso.

-Mucho gusto Princesa Lucy, mi nombre es Frank Cobalto príncipe de Golgun – se presentó a la joven que tenía puesto el vestido que él le había mandado, y su pelo dorado suelto – enserio eres más hermosa de lo que imagine.

-y usted es muy elegantes y muy bien parecido señor Frank – dijo la joven con un sonrisa falsa – Con su permiso yo voy a salir a un paseo al campo – la joven miro a su madre – voy a estar en la casa de campo en el pueblo de Maigol

-si quieres te puedo acompañar – Dijo el joven peli negro – así puedes estar segura y podamos conocernos... – Frank fue interrumpido por un rugido que venía desde afuera del castillo – Que está pasando? – pregunto confundido.

Todos salieron a ver qué pasaba pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que era un dragón de escamas rojas y ojos color jade que estaba atacando el castillo y al ver a su objetivo lo cogió y salió volando dejando a todos los presentes asustados del rapto de la princesa. Después de volar durante horas llegaron a una isla rodeada de árboles de cerezos y con diversidad de criaturas.

-Oye Princesa ya vamos a aterrizar en la isla – dijo dijo happy saliendo de una capa negra tras el cuello del dragón.

-Entonces el dragón es Natsu – más que una pregunto lo dijo en tono de afirmación, el gato solo asintió – ustedes me deben una explicación apenas toquemos tierra.

-Lucy tranquila que yo te prometí que te iba a explicar todo – dijo el dragón aterrizando en la playa – pero antes tenemos que llevarte donde está el abuelo.

-Quien es el – estaba muy confundida, pues quien no lo estaría si te dijeran que estas en peligro de muerte y de paso que te llevan a vivir con criaturas mágicas

-es el guardián de la isla, nos cuida a todos y cada uno de los que vivimos en ella – dijo el felino siendo abrazado por la princesa.

Al llegar a la isla el dragón se transformó a su forma humana para guiar a la princesa hacia el guardián de la isla, mientras caminaba como conoció a varias criaturas asombrosas que solo conocía por los cuento y leyendas que los sirvientes del castillo del contaban.

-Natsu por que ha demorado en hacer tu misión – hablo un hombre grande, de pelo blanco y ojos bicolores.

-La princesita tenia visitas y me toco que ir por ella – se podía notar la molestia por haberse transformado cuando no era necesario.

-Y este de aquí hizo un alboroto en mi castillo, sabes cómo se asustó mi madre cuando me agarraste – puso sus manos en las caderas reclamando por lo sucedido – y me puedes decir que está pasando?

-bueno yo te puedo responder esa pregunta. Me llamo Baoa y soy el guardián de esta isla – hizo una leve inclinación y le estiro la mano – me puedes acompañar?

Ella acepto y se fue con el guardián, caminaron por casi toda la isla, la princesa solo miraba sorprendida todos los lugares por donde habían pasado, no podía creer que estuviera en un mundo totalmente diferente e increíble a la vez.

-es impresionante verdad – la princesa lo miro con sus ojos llenos de inocencia y un brillo de fascinación, el solo sonrió y continuo hablando – esta isla está aquí para proteger a todos los seres que quieran vivir en paz y armonía.

-y para que me trajeron aquí Señor Baoa? – esa pregunta la carcomía por dentro mientras caminaba con el guardián.

-Gracias a una de las habitante de la isla pudimos ver que la princesa celestial estaba en peligro – la princesa abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿Cómo conocía la historia de la princesa celestial de su familia? Era muy raro pero el solo la miro y siguió – antes de que la familia real del reino de Fiore fuera creado, la princesa de esta isla hizo un trato con los seres humanos que vivían más allá del mar de los sueños, ese trato fue para que no lastimaran a los habitantes de este lugar y mucho menos la isla misma; ella tenía a su cargo siete dragones los cuales siempre la protegían de todo mal y al darse cuenta de que ella se casaría con uno de los seres repulsivos como los llamaban se impusieron pero ella los puso a dormí con una hechizo de sueños que duro más de cuatrocientos años. Nuestra princesa se casó con el primer rey de Fiore y ahí nació vuestra familia.

-No sabía que de dónde venimos es de aquí, mis padres siempre dicen que esa historia solo es una leyenda de la familia, pero mis abuelos me lo confirmaron – se sentó en una banca y miro el cielo – cuando era niña siempre soñaba con estrellas y astros que se formaban en el cielo, le pregunte a mi madre de que se trataba pero solo no hizo caso de eso y no me contesto, así que fue a donde mi abuela y ella me dijo que eran criaturas que llamaban a la princesa dormida en nuestro interior – se tocó el pecho y voltio haber al guardián quien la estaba escuchando atento, así que volvió a mirar el cielo y prosiguió con su relato - me mostró como ella formaba estrellas y las ponía en el techo con las luces apagadas, me enseño un montón de hechizos y como utilizarlo para hacer el bien, pero nunca pensé que iba a ser tan importante – finalizo para después pararse y mirar al guardián para sonreír le.


End file.
